This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of elastic waistbands have been proposed for retaining pants, shorts, and other garments on the waist of the wearer. Specifically, the waistband can be an annular member that is attached to the garment and that is resiliently elastic. The waistband can be slightly smaller in diameter than the wearer's waist such that, when the waistband is worn, the wearer's waist can resiliently expand the waistband in a radially outward direction. As a result, the waistband can bias radially inward to hold the garment to the wearer's waist.